A road across Tamriel
by Lord of comms
Summary: Vanus Galerion makes an interesting suggestion to the vestige, who is fed up with being a pawn for the interests of royals and her daggerfall leader Emeric.Going to hostile ground to realize the big picture of Tamriel she meet arrogant elves and a queen who is so different than she expected her to be. Aldmeri-Dominion with AU and hot stuff coming LOL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 introduction

The vestige was used to be a pawn in a bigger picture, ruled by a stubborn monarch in Tamriel, but this suggestion done by Vanus Galeron turned out to be ridiculous concerning the circumstances and the ongoing war for the ruby throne. She was a Breton, belonging to the Daggerfall covenant, never getting the idea to cross the border into enemy's land and take a look at the conditions and problems of people belonging to a hostile alliance and getting in great danger as well of course.

Emeric had also been grateful for ending his nightmare, the support and stabilization of his alliance, despite the fact that he was like all royals and hunkering in his palace, far far away from his own folk, with no idea about the ordinary people. She wondered if he was counting his coins the whole day. To be fair, she must give him some credit for moving his ass towards Bankorai with his lion guard to save the city from the Reachmen, but does he really care about his people? Was his policy really the final solution for Tamriels future if he was becoming the next emperor? All fractions claimed to have the one only right and master plan to bring back peace to land and get rid of Molag Bals deadric threat, but honestly they were just talking and talking.

The one who was really fighting the dark prince and getting things going had been herself with the help of the prophet and Lyris Titanborn. His majesty was sitting in his palace, reading the reports from cyrodiil, not caring about peoples internal issues. The higher born ones must be different, she had to admit. Gladly she kept all those actions concerning the efforts to reverse the effects of the soulburst as a secret and left the true about her companions in the dark. She won't help Emeric to become the new ruler of Tamriel, just because he thinks he's the best for the job and has to. She sighed again.

Sure being a leader comes with huge responsibility and pressure, but most of all blue-bloods she met so far, have been too arrogant and lazy, the majority wasn't even capable of holding a sword or to fight on their own. OK Emeric fought once, but the time he spent with economic interests made him weaker.

The vestige was born in a small poor village, her father a carpenter, working for the local nobility while her mum was earning some gold with being the tailor for the village. They had a good life and she... the little greenhorn should have been dreaming of getting married and having this usual boring but always demanding hard life which was meant for her.

 _So what had happened? What went wrong?_

The change occurred when worshipers of the worm cult showed up and abducted the younger citizens to cold harbor, scarifying them to an evil daedric prince. After the escape of her and the new alley she only called "prophet", she had found the village torn apart, her parents and friends gone forever. Life can be so cruel.

Fitting in the new role, being something special without having a soul for purpose had taken a long time. She had rejected the truth as long as she could, but they convinced her of the importance of her destiny, seeing all the chaos and pain across her land helped a lot. So she had started to fight, to learn, to improve her magic to get better, to be able the face the challenges coming up. An ordinary breton woman was becoming a critical character in the higher game of power and a fucking throne made of ruby.

 _Irony can kiss my ass...for sure..._

Things had changed, they call her champion and now they threat her with respect.

No doubt the orcs, and redguards were not so nice and respectful if she wouldn't had saved them and solved the problems in their home countries.

When Emeric made her a pawn for his ideals and intentions, he gave her a feeling of doing something noble and substantial. Looking back now she realized, she did nothing for the ordinary people, only for the personal intentions and power obtaining purposes of higher borns.

It was just all about power, the mortals didn't distinguish from the daedric gods, but they wont admit it.

Now she was standing in the mage guild talking to a friend who had always been honest to her since both met. Vanus Galerion, mage of the mysterious Psijic Order and currently in high rank of the neutral guild was asking for her help.

"Vestige...Are you with me?" the slender altmer questioned when realizing her thoughts had been gone somewhere else since the conservation started.

"Sure my friend. I apologize.." she answered with a nod. " It's just what you are asking me is...well..it's..."

He finished with a knowing expression: "..dangerous and unexpected?"

The vestige took a seat at the wooden chair next to desk, breathing hard once. "You know Emeric entrusted me with more matters concerning the Covenant..." she sighed." These are my next tasks to fulfill..for the glory of Daggerfall..."

He waved a hand to interrupt. "Your real destiny is to find your master and your decision will rule the future of all Tamriel, my dear friend." Vanus took place next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing the muscular skin to reassure her. " The elder scrolls promised more for you than just being a soldier and drummer for kings..."

The vestige approached his look with fear and disbelieve: "What do mean with ruling the future of Tamriel?"

He just smiled. "You'll know when you see my friend. Now go and make up your own mind of the great picture.."

She had to agree with him in one point, his plea to go and see with her own eyes, to get another idea of the conditions in ebonheart and almeri territory will be helping to realize the situation and make a complete picture, but one step into the other land could make her go to gibbet in record time. She is the actual champion of Emeric and so the nemesis of the other leaders. They will think she's coming for killing the fractions commanders for her king in stormhaven.

Vanus seemed to sense her growing indecision cause he offered. " I know some people I can trust. I'm gonna make sure you can go there, safely as a messenger and member of the mage guild. " He patted her shoulder again. "Just forget about your identity and be a nobody, wearing your helmet the whole time here will make it hard for them to realize who you really are, my friend."

"They got agents everywhere infiltrating our country...I am sure they know..." she objected.

"Don't worry, I know somebody in very high position owing me a favor..." The altmer rose and finished, twinkling. "Go and prepare yourself my friend. I'm going to inform Emeric that you are going on a high priority mission for the mage guild."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New horizons

The vestige or "Derisande" as she has named herself for cover was standing on deck watching the approaching haven of Vulkhel Guard with qualms. Her journey with a ship from stormhaven, pretending to deliver a message to the guild in the town, where her uncertain journey would start now had been quite joyful. But now seeing the guards and for her all almost freaky elves working at the port made her shiver several times. The company on board, all mixed in race and led by this kajiit captain Jimila had been funny and enjoyable. The captain only asked too much questions when she was drunk in the nights, singing strange songs about cities and current altmeri monarchs. Despite that, they had been cool and open minded, they had nice conversations where the vestige lied like a trooper to protect herself, but perhaps it was just because they belong to the rough sea and the ordinary folk, not interested in politics. Those figures across the dock, called the first Auridon Marines aka the royal guards according to her intel, made a different expression towards "Derisande".

Vanus had given her a pass to cross the uncomfortable questions usually asked by the guards when new customers arrived the islands and "Deri" - **she decided it would be a great nick for herself** \- hoped she could easily cross this obstacle as visible Breton-born woman.

"Hey... You are part of the mage guild? " The altmer guard firmly asked by inspection of the tall young woman, when the vestige tried to climb the huge stairs towards the upper city.

 _..Shit...Caught_

Deri turned around, nodding towards the female altmer, who looked like a woman who doesn't tolerate any objections in her position. As it seemed, she was a high rank Altmer, wearing a shining half golden elf-armor, covered with several embroideries on the front plate. She appeared strong and resolute, her hair bound to a ponytail and certainly not the woman to argue with. She introduced herself as. "I am Watch Captain Astanya, citizen!" examining Deri more precisely.

Luckily the vestige wore a long black mage robe to remain undercover, not pulling more attention to her person as necessary. Deri usually was a fan of heavy armor despite of her huge use and amount of magic. She had decided that it would be better in combat to have more resistances to live longer than dying in light armor with unused magic resources as an idiot. Once a trip to cyrodiil confirmed her decision. Of course having no soul gave her some benefit and also made the question for a proper armor some kind of joke, but the feeling was simply better.

If she wore her usual outfit now, the in-her-eyes freaky elves would had caught her by setting a feed on the island immediately. So until now the covering has worked well.

"Come here.." Astanya waved a hand, pointing Deri to come closer." "In the name of the Queen, I order you to assist the security measures for the visit of her majesty!" the elf continued in commanding tone.

 _Visit? The queen is here? Damn I just want to go to the guild and meet my contact..._

"Uh yeah sure..." Deri quickly answered submissively, she didn't want to cause any trouble or become suspicious.

Astanya pointed towards the stockroom near the port. "Go to Advisor Norion and make yourself useful, citizen!"

Deri didn't understand but responded as good girl. "Yes of course." then she hurried to leave the area as soon as possible. Turning around the corner she took a deep breath, checking the situation, realizing...

 _Oh shit cant pass the stairs to market as long that blond bitch is blocking the way..._

So she decided to pay a visit to this guy named Norion, playing the stupid servant as usual, then she could pass the stairs to upper town easily. Just a quick job before reaching the goal.

 _Perfect plan...smart girl_

A few minutes later she found the snooty elf in front of the stockrooms, telling her he was not talking to ordinary people until she signified herself as sent by Captain Astanya. This information suddenly changed the mood of the intolerable elf and made him send Deri into one of the stocks to look after a bulgar who supposedly was about to steal deployment plans.

This wasn't what the breton champion had expected but she groaned once then entered the stock to end up this mission quickly.

…...

Later

Deri found herself in a cell when she recovered consciousness. Everything had gone so wrong. The quick job turned out to be a huge conspiracy against the this Queen Ayrenn. There was poison, there were plans and Deri was caught with everything by this bitch called Astanya who declared her as the traitor despite she sent Deri to get all the fucking stuff. Also this poor elf named Fasion, she had tried to help with good intentions was lying next to her in this dark and dirty cell. She felt guilty for him.

 _To hell with you...fucking elves!..._

She should never have come here. What had Vanus in his mind when he suggested her to go to this freaky place? To become a prisoner, being accused as a traitor?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a Khajiit, standing in front of the cell. She recognized the figure, she had seen him several times in the town when she was running around Vulkhel Guard to be a gopher for arrogant elves. Did he follow her all the time, was he an agent? Was her cover already down?

Luckily the mysterious cat told her to be a friend of the deceased Fasion, also a member of a super-top-secret organization, which name Deri forgot instantly because of being really really angry about the fact of being captured and jailed. "Razum-Rar" or whatever he called himself, claimed to be one of the "best bros" of this Ayrenn and promised to free her when she agreed to warn the queen of a planed assassination. Of course Deri approved to the terms but still wondering why the alleged "bro" couldn't go himself.

When Deri finally left the prison she was tempted to break her promise and directly go to the building of the mage guild, it would be the safest decision but the increased guards blocking all main entrances to her target forced her re-think and led to the conclusion that she was honorable enough to keep her promises. So she went to this contact mentioned by the cat to get an official uniform of the royal guards keeping up safety for the royal visit.

Deri was aware that this decision could be the dumbest one she ever made and also put her in an unnecessary danger when the elves found out about her true identity, but strangely she ignored all the concerns.

...

Wearing the disguise allowed her to her to pass all checkpoints quickly and soon she neared the group of blue-bloods located in front of the temple. The were highly protected by some elite soldiers, letting no one approach nearer than 10 feet. Deri's movement were immediately noticed by a tall Altmer suited in heaven golden armor with several dominion marks on his chest. He seemed to be the leader and ordered a strong: " **Stop!** Don't come nearer soldier!" while his companions prepare for the worst.

Deri instantly quit her walk, looking at the group of apparently royals in his back, trying to make out this Queen Ayrenn to deliver her the important message. There was a lot of nobility, no doubt, altmer ladies dressed in precious and luxuriously velvet gowns, a few mer in elaborated crafted elf-armor, shining and reflecting the sun at this afternoon. The whole group gave the impression of a forced and bored fellowship Deri recognized when one of the females yawned and another took a sip from the whine. There were apparently waiting for something to happen.

 _Damn it..I hate blue-bloods...but who is the queen?_

Then she saw her, realizing the only woman not wearing a decadent long dress was this tall, blond young woman with some kind of crown made of eagle feathers. No exaggerated pomp gold or jewelry, just a simple small blue glowing stone in the middle above her forehead. She even had a sword which totally shattered the picture and expectations of the vestige. Deri starred at her face, her glimpse was proud and intimidating...

" **Hey you!** I'm talking to you Soldier!" took Deri back to reality, in the meantime the leader had made his way to her and waited for an explanation to justify her sudden appearance, ready to strike her any moment she acted wrong.

Deri wanted to be quick so she said. " I'm just here to warn the queen of an assassination..."

But the altmer simply started to laugh before she could tell more...

 _Stupid elf..._

The Battlereeve Urcelmo, as he turned out to be, made her whole mission a joke, telling all measures had been taken and preparations were at its best so nothing could ever happen to his beloved Queen.

Deri got angry, she only wanted to help and those arrogant spiky-ears won't listen to her. But she should put some more efforts into the case, she had promised it to the cat and she knew they wont be prepared for it. The corruption and infiltration must had reached also the higher ranks and the court as this Razum-Dar had told her.

She could make it easy and leave and let things happen. She knew her king would be happy to hear when one of his enemies, notably the "elven-witch" or the "teenager" as he called her often, died, but the vestige didn't came to murder anyone, she was fed up with being a henchman for the power-mad kings and queens of this world. She came " _to see, learn and get a part of the big picture_ " as Vanus would say in this moment.

So she gave a last try when mentioning Razum-Dar to clarify the importance of her intentions.

Mentioning the name of the cat caused an effect she didn't expected, the young queen left the group of royals and approached her and the battlereeve quickly.

" A moment, Urcelmo. I would hear what this one has to say." the tall and also pretty - **Deri had to admit from being near-** elf said with growing interest, she gave a look at Deri making the vestige abort her face to pretend looking at the lovely birds passing by the top of temple.

Urcelmo tried to downplay the whole case by explaining. " Queen Ayrenn, I fear for your safety. Please disregard what was said just..."

But the young woman didn't tolerate a no and insisted harshly. "Razum-dar was mentioned. He acts on my behalf. If you won't investigate, **I will**."

Looking at the resoluteness and the firm expression of this young altmer woman, Deri recognized she meant what she said. Deri was surprised to see this royal spiky-ears was willing to get her hands dirty by doing it herself.

The Battlereeve gave in. "Apologies, my queen. As you will..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 lese majeste

Entering the temple of Auri-El ,the battlereeve couldn't deny the truth. Steward Eminwe was already lying on the ground, taking her last breaths when confirming the betrayal of the watch captain. She whispered a last warning and pointed to the balcony before life left the dying body.

And there she was, the bitch Astanya, leaning on the higher balcony shouting out her words. "Our "Queen has betrayed us. I wanted her head. I'll settle for yours! "

Deri decided she won't get any head, instead of that, she was going loose her own for all trouble and pulling herself into something she never wanted to be part of.

On the signal: " _ **Kill them!**_ " appeared several night blades and sorcs,all members of this ominous grouping, which named itself Veiled Inheritance. They were hard to fight but with united forces, Deri and the altmer could defeat them, as the leader cowardly watched while the minions died one after another in the axes-combo and spells of the brave resisters.

"It's not over yet, Battlereeve! " Astanya shouted from the top, she drew her sword and jumped down to face the vestige and her companion. "The Dominion won't last. The Veiled Inheritance will see to that! " she angrily shot towards the battlereeve who countered.

"The Dominion will last long after your corpse cools! Now come here and face your death!"

The final fight was quick and pretty unspectacular, the watch captain couldn't face both enemies at the same time, also her abilities in proper using the weapon seemed a little bit rusty, the vestige noticed quickly, so Deri spared the healing ability of her staff this time and used her most aggressive and powerful destruction spells to finish the annoyed bitch.

The watch captain crashed to the ground and life faded out of the elven body.

Urcelmo let out a deep breath, looking at the dead in front then faced the vestige. "That was close. The queen is a capable woman but she must be wary. This could have gone worse..., no idea what would happen to our dominion..."

Deri simply nodded in approval, she didn't had any idea about this Veiled Inheritance or the political on goings across this country, but she got the impression this wasn't a first try of killing this young queen.

He patted the shoulder of the vestige. "Well done citizen. You did a great service to our beloved queen."

Deri sighed inside, she had heard words like this too often from Emeric and the blue-bloods whenever she cleaned up a mess. But she couldn't negate the bravery and the obvious care the altmer carried for his monarch. Also he seemed to be confident about this dominion.

"We need to report back to the Queen. Let's get out of here. " he continued.

…

They just left the temple to meet the waiting queen, eager to get information about the case. The battle marks both took during the session in temple left no doubt, but the young woman bluntly asked. "Well? What did my protectors find?

She addressed the vestige not the battlereeve, so Deri stepped forward and answered "The plot was real. We fought Astanya and the assassins.." she said in neutral tone "... and won."

The queen cursed and turned around, clenched her fist and muttered."Astanya. I can't believe it. No doubt.." she shot a glimpse to the Deri's new brother-in-arms.

"... Urcelmo now you will triple your watch." the battlereeve only nodded in response to the monarch.  
The young woman addressed the vestige again, asking in disbelief. "She was truly an agent of the Veiled Inheritance?" This Ayrenn didn't want to believe the obvious truth.  
"Yes, your... majesty. She said you had betrayed the... your own people.." Deri finally stammered.

 _Damn in what Situation am I here? I should leave the hot ground asab...none of my business..._

This Ayrenn didn't noticed her unease, she got more angrier and become furious, shouting loud. " **Betrayal?** She turns against her people, after years of service? And she spoke of **my betrayal?** " and looked at the vestige, who couldn't answer anything. Deri remained silent to the rhetorical question, let the self-dialogue continue.  
Ayrenn mumbled to herself, stepped back and forth, nobody dared to say a word or to cough while the altmer monarch gave a try to get in control of her anger. The guards and rest of spiky-ears, particularly the royals still hunkered bored in the back, sipping whine and waited until Ayrenn proclaim her conclusion. ""She, obviously, could not be trusted. Never ever!"

Now her voice become soft again and she addressed the vestige. " But you... **you** have proven your worth." and pointed towards Deri.

"What do you mean?" Deri directly shot back confused.

The queen explained. "The marines are blunt instruments. A queen must have a lighter touch." she seemed to admit to herself then she instructed her protectors to retreat and give both some privacy. Apparently she didn't want the following to be heard in public.  
Her voice got even quieter when speaking along. "You've met Razum-dar, first in the Eyes of the Queen.." she started.

 _The cat? ..yeah I owed him my release..._

Eyes of the Queen must be the super-top-secret institution he mentioned, Deri concluded while waiting for Ayrenn to go on.  
"Would you join him? Become an elite agent, for the good of the Dominion?" the young altmer monarch asked with serious eyes.

 _What? No! .._

Deri locked eyes with Ayrenn, meeting those piercing crystal blue orbs with rage and fear, both together before she replied in diplomatic tone. "Apologies your majesty...I cannot take this offer."  
Ayrenn's face turned cross instantly, the brave altmer become stiff and furious. "You dare to refuse the honor your Queen is willing to grant you?"

 _You are not my queen spiky-ears_

"This is an act of offense!" the queen declared visible sore.

 _I am not willing to serve you or another again..No bounds anymore..._

But the vestige needed a good excuse before the queen decided to behead or send her to prison again. Deri thought a moment then tried to speak wisely. "Your majesty. I am bound to the ideals and neutral status of the mage guild... I am going to break my vow when joining your service."

 _Not the best but a start..._

Ayrenn shot her another nasty look, putting hands on her hips. "When your queen is giving you a honor like this **you better take it**! she sulkily hissed.

 _Oh shit... spiky-ears cannot accept a no..._

Now the former pretty-nice elf totally altered into a usual superior, overbearing altmer, Deri determined. The whole setting now, was not planned and had gone completely wrong since she set a feet onto this island. She should never have tried to help or to do anything in this city despite following her true mission to meet the promised contact at the mage guild. Standing here, face to face to an enemy of her alliance, getting asked to serve for the fiend, not forgetting the danger of being identified as what she was, namely one of Emeric's champions, could only be an evil irony of fate. She had to get her ass out of this mess as soon as possible. Even better get out of this city quickly before anything worse could happen. Deri expected another outburst of her counterpart, she felt more uncomfortable the longer the queen starred at her, obviously not understanding how the vestige could decline this offer.

Ayrenn took her time to deal with the rejection, grimaced and pierced Deri's green eyes with her intimidating glance. The battle of eyes last a few seconds, the vestige didn't break the contact, stayed resolute until the young elven queen finished the game of strength, speaking calmer than a moment before. "You revealed the plot today, killed the assassins... and that's the reason I'm letting you leave with this impertinence for now..."

Deri let out a redeeming sigh, Ayrenn only said: "Get out of my view... **citizen!** " then turned back to her guards and the impatient royals.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dance with the cat

The Vulkhel Guard Mages Guild guild wasn't that big, an old building filled with a lot of dusty scrolls and books, mixed with well studied sorcs and those who probably wanted to become mages, hanging around, hitting the books. She could make out her contact quickly, Curinure was found in the main hall, expecting the Breton woman. The young altmer was the official recruiter for the guild in the province of summerset isles and was eager to greet the new arrival.

Vanus hadn't given her much information on the upcoming task or whatever is was. His instruction was simple and short, namely going to Vulkhel Guard and met the contact, so Deri was curious and impatient.

Curinure lead her to some quieter place of the institution then welcomed her casually. "It's good to see you... **champion**."

The addressed vestige unsurely turned around to check if anybody was near enough to get this formal title given by her own alliance.

The mage reassured her. "Don't worry nobody knows about your true identity...We'll keep it a secret. Officially you are to serve and do several job for the guild. "he explained by offering a seat before joining another. "Just... only talk with me about those things, the less people involved, the better."

Deri agreed and made herself comfortable in the wooden chair, still full of question concerning the reason for being here. "What is the reason for my presence her? I am not aware of what I should expect and see..."

The mage wagged his face. "I can't tell you either... my lady, all Master Galerion told me to give you our urgent jobs, for the beginning Silsailen in the north. The Master said, you do a great job in solving problems.." he stopped, seemed to remember something then added. "...ah..and he said ….. those would help you to put pieces together... whatever it means." waving a hand in a bashful gesture.

 _..Not what I hoped for..._

"OK I see..." Deri gave a nod in approval. "I don't know either, but as long as I work for the guild..."

This was a start, she wasn't keen to repeat those things she had done in bangorai or stormhaven earlier, running around and clean up every mess she was served up, all to the glory of somebody she was never truly respecting. Her actions had strengthened the covenant so far, but still Emeric had a lot of ideas and tasks for the vestige on the way to the great goal as named it. Deri had been fed up with the all legwork and nonsense not convinced of his ideals, but she didn't tell him her point of view in her clear words.

In former situations, her manners had caused little problems when dealing with the better-borns, but she learned a lot since those days. The best was to look nice, nod and say YES to any nonsense people were spouting. In addition being indispensable was a great benefit.

"How should I call you..officially?" he hesitated to ask, interrupting her reasoning.

" **Derisande**... would it be..." the vestige answered, realized she had got used to the chosen name easily. She never revealed her real name since the return from coldharbour. Her former life was gone, her family was gone, everything was gone. Now she was a completely different person with new priorities.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the vestige changed the topic abruptly, no need to go deeper into the subject. "To be honest, I didn't spend much time at the guild hall in stormhaven..."

Curinure seemed to be pleased at this request and interest, speaking with happiness.

"Yes, of course! We're also lore keepers. Our Guild members seek out books, tomes, and ancient scrolls in their travels."

"You also offering training in unique spells and abilities for the members? " Deri inquired, she need some more exercise or new spells to increase her performance in the upcoming fights. In the recent past she profited from the guild resources a lot, it was the best way to

improve her magic related skills.

"Sure, it's available to all guild members! And from time to time we have those projects crop up for those with an adventuresome spirit." He proudly told. " You have also worked with the Guild master himself in the past, I guess, according to his tales."

"You mean Vanus? I did a few jobs with him, can't remember him acting like a guild master.." Deri let out with a smile.

Vanus had helped her with several issues, always being kind and honest. In return, she had agreed to join the guild and supporting in this matter of recovering artifacts from this crazy Daedra Shegorath. The mission wasn't fulfilled yet, but Vanus had decided it could wait a little bit longer and Valaste shared his opinion. The vestige had been grateful, the daedric prince was extremely exhausting and his kind of humor was too strange for the comprehension of young Breton.

Her thoughts returned to Vanus, in her eyes he was like a good teacher, always approachable for all his students, she appreciated his way of dealing with things very much. "What's the situation here? I mean what's the status concerning the war? " she took the floor again.

"Just as all the other guild halls over Tamriel, we are neutral in the war between the three Alliances. While many of us here in Vulkhel Guard hold true to the Eagle banner, when we're on Guild business we kneel to no king or queen. That's why you'll see members of every race in our halls."

"That's good to hear.." Deri let out.

"Don't worry... Derisande. We may be on summerset but even we altmer are used to get a glimpse of other race next to elves, bosmer and kajiit... and others of course too. Our beloved Queen is doing a lot to contain the racism and the old dusty beliefs..."

 _Oh does she?_

A quick thought recalled the encounter with the altmer monarch, Deri moaned once. "I already met your queen. I was involuntary involved in this attempt of assassination, had to kill a few people..."

"Oh so you are the hero, the folk is talking about... " his eyes began to shine at the information.

"I am not a hero, never been... "Deri strictly denied. "I didn't ask for this. Just tell me where to go and I 'll leave the city..."

"As you wish. Silsailen is located directly north of Vulkhel Guard. Just follow the path from the stables north and cross the bridge to the east then. Look out for Canon reeve Valano." he rose from his seat, pointing to a chamber. "If you want to rest or fill your ration, go to Demeepa. "

Deri also stood up, nodding a kind. "Thank you, Curinure."

…

The cat was outside leaning against the mage guilds main door, expecting Deri yet with a simple greeting. "Ah... this one is impressed by the actions of his new friend."

"Well, I did what you asked me to do, so I guess we are even, don't we?" Deri questioned and crossed her arms. She should quit this conservation and leave, no more matters including this strange cat.

"On one hand Razum- dar would agree, but on the other hand this one couldn't remember the name of the hero saving our queen..." the cat spoke in a melodic, purring tone, looking quizzical the the vestige.

"The name is Derisande, if it makes you happy..." she shot back. "If you want to say thank you then it's already done..." she made an attempt to move on, but the kajiit rose a hand, making her stop.

"Raz heard the queen offered the hero a great honor..." the kajiit began some kind of lecture which wasn't requested. "The Queen wasn't amused when the hero...Derisandra.." this time Deri rose a hand to quit and correct the cat. "The name is **Derisande**... and honestly... I have guild business to do... and I am not bound to your queen...by the way I don't know you as well..."

"Oh apologies...Razum-dar is just a simple Khajiit. " he purred with a bride grin. "He seeks the best for all the people of Tamriel. Also, a saddle that won't pinch the tail. One day..." the cat muttered.

"Lets stop this here... I have to leave...Look I am really grateful for releasing me from prison, but I was innocent and I did what you asked for, so that's it... goodbye Razum- **Rar**.." the vestige said in the kindest way she could force herself to.

But the kajiit was not giving up easily, following her steps. "This one thinks the hero was chosen by the moons..."

"Oh don't tell me about destiny, cat.." she needed to get rid of him.

"This one would prefer to call him Raz, as his friends do.." he offered, still marching at her side, across the city.

"Did we become friends? I couldn't remember this happening..." Deri let out a quick laugh, he was really clingy.

"This one saved your ass in jail then gave you opportunity to save the day, the dominion and meet the great Queen Ayrenn, so Raz and the hero must be friends." the cat cheeky shot back. "Also Raz knows everything needful, master of information, for someone new this one could be..."

" **Raz.**..are you always harassing the newcomers on this island?" she couldn't suppress a grin, the kajiit was bold, in some way funny and definitely not a fool.

"Oh Raz just wants to help.."

"Why am I so interesting for you, cat?" she stopped. "Why can't you leave me alone? Did your queen send you to cancel the dishonor?" Deri joked.

"Because you are no soldier, known face, which is useful. You can speak with everybody, run around without suspicion. Things are going on in the dominion and you have already proven worth to be an Eye of the queen. Eyes are chosen by queen herself, not careless." the kajiit proudly explained.

Deri laughed again, this couldn't be true."I am not convinced cat..sorry. There is no reason why I should join your **top-secret coffee party**..."

 _I am also part of daggerfall covenant yet...you idiot_

Razum-Dar placed himself front to the vestige, blocking the way then spoke seriously. "The pragmatist in this one says it's because you have no firm connection to the Dominion. The optimist says it's because you have proven yourself more than capable already...and ...you have made the decision to **do the right thing!** " emphasizing the last words then he turned around and vanished quickly behind the next corner leaving the confused vestige alone.

…

The way to Silsailen was pretty short, before Deri reached the small bridge to pass, a female altmer ran up to the vestige asking for help. "They' ve burned the town! Please, **please help us!** " the young woman named Ilemin desperately begged and pulled the poor vestige along with her.

The current issues turned out to be an invasion of the brave first Auridon Marines for no reason. The smell of fire from several buildings filled the air, while citizens fled southward running away from the invaders. Ilemin asked Deri to talk with Elenwen, the daughter of Canon reeve Valano for more detail concerning the attack.

So the vestige continued to travel the road until she met a group of elves hiding before the mainstreet leading into the battled area. She quickly made out the wanted young woman who ran the town's inn and asked for more information.

According to Elenwen's opinion the real marines must have been caught killed, uniforms taken and abused by unknown fakes to attack the former peaceful place and cause fear and panic, for a reason still not revealed.

Elenwen and the present townspeople asked the Breton to investigate and search for survivors, while they would continue to organize the evacuation, which Deri agreed. Just a job as usual, the vestige concluded after getting a view on the current situation. It was always about killing the bad guys and save the good people, a job she loved to do.

Entering the smoky place, Deri spot a few corpse at the street when the offenders directly approached her without hesitation. They were definitely different from the mer she had seen in Vulkhel Guard and the style of fighting was more conform with mercenaries than trained marines. The suggestions made by Elenwen must have been true. On her bloody way she discovered more bodies but luckily also villagers who were still alive cause of finding themselves a cover on time. She carefully smuggled the survivors behind enemy lines towards the safe path to Elenwen's place.

Then she returned fighting multiple small groups of those fake marines, or soldiers who were dressed as the official marines until she met the Razum-Dar again. The sudden appearance of the kajiit confused her, but he waved her along, pointing to a shed explaining. "This one has found the real ones. Be quick! Follow!"

And Deri followed the lead but not without asking. "What are you doing here? I think I made my point clear.." but the cat denied, crouched, pulling Deri down, whispering. "Raz has business for the dominion and the Queen, of course." He purred quietly, dragging her into the wooden shed. "This one has investigated on the case...the real marines are down there..held by the impostors." he pointed towards a hatch in the middle.

"Why is..." Deri give a start then got interrupted by the kajiit. "Shhhhsss... no time..you need to be quick and free them.."

"Ähh I should go down and free them? And what are you going to do, cat?"

"Someone needs to be smart and keep watch. Raz is the best for the job..." the kajiit simply answered.

 _Is this a joke?_

"Look if I am going down... doing the dirty job... then enlighten me what this is all about.." the vestige demanded, crossing her arms standing up.

"Raz normally won't be that patient but for hero this time an exception. " he leaned against the next bar telling. "Obviously the Veiled Heritance infiltrated and attacked the town with impostors dressed as the first Auridon marines.."

"OK, yeah thanks, that's the part I already got so far **but**... why all this?" Deri was pissed, she wasn't an idiot.

"Apparently they want to blame our great queen for the crime..."

 _Oh I'm getting tired of this... and again this mysterious Veiled Heritance_

"And why should they so? …. **What is this damn Veiled Heritance?** " Deri's voice became louder.

"Raz doesn't know..yet..but this one will find out.." he put a finger to his mouth to indicate a more silent conversation. "For the moment they seem to disapprove the huge efforts of the queen in her innovations for the rule of Summerset.."

 _Who cares...?_

Deri shook her head in disbelief, the cat pointed towards the hatch again. "Go now!.. Raz will be the glorious safeguard."

 _Great... a bigmouth-kitten to watch my back..._

With a groan the vestige opened the hatch, followed the almost broken ladder down in the dark, questioning herself why she was currently collaborating with a stranger.

…

In the hidden cellar under the village were all real marines kept prisoner, only guarded by three incapable stupid fakes, Deri finished them easily not even sweating by doing her job. Captain Tendil, the leader told about a trap set by the so often mentioned Veiled Heritance and the further proceeding of stealing the gear to pretend an official act ordered by the elven queen. Luckily the marines had stashes with weapons and armors around the shed to rearm in order to take back the village from its attackers.

"Ah... the kitten is back...Raz did an excellent job in backing up the mission.." was the greeting when the vestige climbed out the darkness. She watched out to find a really confident and proud cat, grinning at her with joy.

Two dead bodies rested aside the Hay bails at the wall and Deri wondered if the kajiit was blessed with more talents than just talking nice after all.

With low footsteps the marines followed behind the vestige, carefully checking the area out of the shed then leaving towards the resources for the battle, captain Tendil shot her a last grateful nod.

"See..? Raz and Derisandra make a great team..." the kajiit said by looking at Deri seriously.

Another growl left the vestige's throat, asking herself if he was misspelling her name with intention besides the team-thing also sounded like another attempt of recruiting her for this secret service called "Eyes". Deri knew this kind of stuff, Emeric also had an intelligence "his daggers", she should have joined in his opinion, but Deri had refused, of course. People serving in this special kind of agency were always hiding, cowering in dark wet corners and having a damn lousy time.

"No thanks, I'm still not interested to join the coffee party..." she said with a smutty grin.

"...You have, perhaps, something better to do?" He inquired.

 _Whatever I am doing here...None of your business cat..._

"You must be very convinced in your job and strong in your beliefs for this whole dominion thing.." She changed the topic.

His eyes shined bright when the cat spoke. "Razum-dar is first in the Eyes of the Queen. He has sworn his life to the service of Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri. To die in service to Her Majesty, it is what he prays for in the morning." Raz stopped, thinking a while before he added in low voice. "Well ... perhaps not prays for."

"Sadly...I don't know your queen...and..." the vestige objected, groaning at the speech.

"Then Derisandra should learn from Raz like everybody... Raz always is smarter..." He twinkled then opened a bag and presented a small leather book, offering it to the vestige.

 _Oh my... this must be the manifest or something like that.._

"Raz suggests to read..a first draft.." the cat proudly announced. "not yet in reproduction but entertaining for long cold and lonesome nights. Not that Raz has nights like that of course...This one always has company..no time for..."

"Yayaa...yaaaaab!... **Enough** give it to me!" Deri cut of his last line and opened her hand to get the gift. "If I promise to **read**...then you promise you'll **stop** stalking and harassing me?"

"Well Raz might be accepting the deal in his wisdom, but Derisandra has to come and met this handsome kajiit in Tanzelwil." he smutty shot back.

 _ **Derisande**...you stupid cat!_

"Whatever you want cat... **Bye!**.." Deri turned around, she couldn't remember leaving a room as quick as this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chats

Taking back the town happened quickly, the rearmed marines supported by the a few townspeople were strong enough to clear the market and force the remaining offenders out of the area, they fled towards north, vanishing in the distance.

Elenwen had to take a bad pile when finding out her own father was a part of this Veiled Heritance and responsible for killing his own people. She made a quick choice when taking over as the new Cannonreeve of Silsailen to undo the damage her father has done. No more words were spoken about the betrayal, the rest of citizens accepted the takeover and returned to some kind of routine when checking the actual situation of their attacked home.

A few of the buildings had been unburned and untouched so the townspeople gathered in the former inn to make up plans for repair and rebuilding the houses.

In order of her support, Deri had been invited to stay for the night and rest, so she agreed and a took a place at the fire talking with the left survivors.

"Your actions won't be unnoticed, I make sure..." Captain Tendil promised before leaving for a report to Vulkhel Guard.

In Deri's opinion he could spare her mentioning, but she planned to move on next day, no more troubles.

Ilemin took the chance for a banter, siting down next to her side. "Thanks to Auri-El you passed by..." she said gratefully. "No idea how it could have been ended.."

"Just a lucky stroke of fate.." Deri lay despite the fact she had been sent there, she wasn't in the mood for talking about the mage guild and her presence on this island. No need for answering uncomfortable questions.

"Lucky for us." the elf smiled back. "Since the death of king Hidellith, the isles have become unrest, unstable. The latest return and crowning of the queen eased the situation little but still everywhere is trouble. "she went on.

"Well... as long as you have a new monarch.." Deri remarked, only wasting a second about thinking on politics and kingdoms, her favorite topics.

"It's not that easy..." Elenwen interposed from behind and joined the two by the fireplace. "Normally Naemon should have acceded to the throne... The princess vanished many years ago and some people say, she was a pure layabout in whole Tamriel, having fun and not caring about her people. Not forgetting this dominion thing, a few conservatives don't approve."

"Yeah imagine her sudden return to claim her birthright and to take everything then showering the stiffened royalty with reformations." Ilemin laughed dearly. "I would have paid gold to see the face of Naemons's wife Estre. The kinlady wanted to become queen, for sure.." Ilemin was no fan of this ominous Estre.

"Naemon is a good one, he truly believes in traditions and is more like his father...king Hidellith...he was a good ruler." Elenwen insisted. "He also did the whole matriculation in the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth in order to get prepared for the throne."

"I didn't negate that, but he's henpecked to the kinlady." Ilemin shot back. "Also there would be no reformations now. Imagine the consequences for you..."

Elenwen's eyes became pretty wide, revealing this topic wasn't meant for public ears.

The sudden silence when both altmer starring at each other was embarrassing, so the vestige took the floor again. "What are those reformations about, anyway?" Deri inquired while nibbling on the piece of meat, she got offered. She never had waste any thoughts on the social and political on goings in the two other alliances, cause there was no need to know that stuff. Secretly she believed Vanus sent her to this place exactly for this purpose an she didn't like it. When you fight, you only need to know who your enemy is and no more, otherwise knowing to much cant cost your life when hesitating. Those things make it complicated, she closed her eyes, breathing hard once. A few memories of fought battles, fights passed through her mind, remembering faces, blood and death.

The questions she always asked herself, was the sense for of all this decease. This world had been violent and marked with wars since the first era ever, but why could things not change and become better. Kingdoms rise and fall, daedra influence development, gods fight with each other. And now Molag Bal was knocking on Tamriel's door, benefited by the wormcult and its master Mannimarco, hunkering down at the capital city, celebrating the daedric cult in all its facets. And to all abundance, all of the acting leaders had decided to be the one with claim to occupy the throne and to rule everybody in Tamriel.

In the meantime most of the remaining citizen had finally sat down to rest and eat while a few first Auridon Marines guarded the building and went out to patrol the town.

"All races of the dominion should be equal, bosmer, kajiit and altmer, equal next to altmer...all together for the ruby throne..." Elenwen explained in short. "But some of the elders and others doesn't get along with it, they want all not-elves to leave the isles again..this idea of equality doesn't fit in our traditions, **of course.** "

 _Of course? Racism or what?_

"Elenwen, these traditions are outdated as you should know by yourself. It's not suitable anymore." the younger altmer directly pointed out. This was some issue of dispute between the two woman and Deri just followed the conversation, preferred to remain silent.

The new canonreeve objected. "Look I'm not for total dominance of high elves but you can't deny the superiority of our race in many things.." she sighed then admitted. "But I see no reasons why we all can't live together peacefully..." another pause before she changed the conversation to another topic. "...We're gonna need help to rebuild the town, perhaps some of the new arrived swagman can be hired."

 _Ah...that sounds better..._

"Half of Silsailen is down and burned in the fires. We need a lot of lumber, best is to hire no bosmer for tree coping..." Ilemin muttered to herself.

"Why not? " Deri let out confused. One thing that really scared the vestige since the beginning of this conversation was the fact, that Elenwen didn't care or mention her father anymore she suddenly recognized. It seemed the elves had no need to make this a topic again. Elenwen was distant and emotional cool concerning this family business and was more busy in reconstruction, which wasn't wrong of course, but Deri had expected this betrayal should affect a family member more visible.

 _But perhaps that's the way a elf deals with it... a blunted affect? Or bad daddy-relationship?_

"Well according to the Memo of Thalmor it's a bad idea...Wait..." Ilemin began to search for something then fished a letter out of her pants..."Ah here it is... Look! These were given us by a Thalmor a few weeks ago.."

Deri took over the piece reading the content:

" _Regarding our friends, the Khajiit:_

 _Do NOT refer to them as "Cats."_

 _Do NOT serve them food intended for pet cats._

 _If you own a pet cat, do NOT call Khajiit by your cat's name._

 _Do NOT attempt to grab their tails unless permission is granted._

 _Regarding our friends, the Bosmer:_

 _Do NOT ask the Bosmer about adding vegetables to their recipes._

 _Do NOT cut down a tree in front of a Bosmer._

 _Do NOT ask how Bosmeri flesh tastes._

 _Do NOT ask how to cook a Khajiit._

 _Our newfound friends in the Dominion stand beside you as comrades and they deserve a measure of respect. Please speak to your local Thalmor representative if further clarification is required. "_

Deri finished reading and handled the paper back to its owner.

 _Oh dear..instructions for better togetherness..._

"At least the ministry of race-purity is out of work now." Ilemin shot out, giving Elewen a triumphal look. "According to our majesty we are all comrades now..."

 _Pardon me? Race-purity?_

"Lets quit this Ilemin, I don't want to argue, we have better to do now." The new cannonreeve sighed in an attempt to finish the discussion. "Also our guest will get bored by this...let's wait and see what will happen, as long as the war is going we'll be stay here and rebuild the town."

Deri thanked for the information then preferred to have some time on her own. Luckily the young altmer didn't have any objections, they continued to make plans for resources, constructions and possible craftsman, while the evening passed by. In the corner of her eye she noticed the new Cannonreeve later disappearing with a definitely non-altmer behind a corner, Deri smiled and grinned, now understanding the the remark given by the other young woman at the fire before.

 _Ah..so we are not emotionally lost yet...Daddy didn't approve for sure..._

Deri retreated to find herself a quiet place for the night. She remembered the leather book given by the kajiit and decided to have a little bedtime reading. She opened the gift starting to read:

Written By Nuulehtel

" _Loyal citizens of Auridon! I have the pleasure of being an advisor to Her Royal Majesty Queen Ayrenn the First, Eagle Primarch of the Aldmeri Dominion, High Queen of the Summerset Isles, Overfriend of the Royal Camoran House of the Wood Elven people, and boon companion to the Mane of the Khajiit._

 _As Royal Advisor, I have penned this brief account of Queen Ayrenn's life and history. Read, that you might welcome our Queen into your hearts._

 _Her Majesty spent early days as many children do in the Isles. She trained in blades beside her father. She rode horses in the surf along our golden beaches, and memorized history and sonnets beneath soft pink petals._

 _Over twenty years ago, your forward-thinking King—His Royal Majesty King Hidellith of Alinor, may he be ever honored in Aetherius—gathered with the royal family at the Crystal Tower in celebration of Her Majesty's passage into the Labyrinth. This time of intensive study had been required by all Summerset rulers in the past, and Her Majesty was to step into that period with arms wide. As the hour approached, however, the then-princess was found missing!_

 _While a long search was begun, in truth, Her Majesty had claimed her own destiny. Her Majesty had stolen away to the Isle of Balfiera, to live with the Direnni at the Adamant Tower. The members of that clan trained her in the art of war. They turned her simple noble swordplay to lithe and seasoned blade-dancing. Her beachside rides became forced marches on horseback, and her singing of sonnets beneath the trees of her homeland gave way to the study of the arts most arcane._

 _Much has been made of our Queen's adventures in Tamriel by bards and common broadsheet scribes. Yes, it's true that she once rode a bear. That she hunted the frost trolls of Skyrim, delved into the depths of a Dwarven ruin, and crewed with a pirate captain of Cyrodiil. Her Majesty once flew upon an enormous kite on the winds of the Alik'r Desert, and danced with Nereids in the Illessan Hills. These adventures were not the larks of a wanton, but instead a deliberate process. The tempering of a blade!_

 _And when His Majesty King Hidellith passed away, when it looked as though our remote isles would be left to flounder in the swell of history, Princess Ayrenn returned! Her Majesty plucked the crown from where it had fallen in the dust. She took up her father's sword, and led us out into the world._

 _Led us into the world to find new allies waiting just off our shores! The Queen's connections to the noble Wood Elves and fierce Khajiit enabled us to form the mighty Dominion that now stands astride our corner of Tamriel, poised to strike at the dark heart of Cyrodiil and ward off the depredations of the warmongering alliances of the north._

 _Though she has her detractors, and cowards defame her courage from behind a veil, Queen Ayrenn is the living, beating heart of the Dominion. Our fortune and prosperty depend upon her."_

Deri closed the book with a grin

 _Such propaganda...tzz...tzzzzz_

She should return to mage guild.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tanzelwil

The next morning Deri returned to the mage guild, giving a full report to Curinure and received the payoff for the job. As there was no other development available, she decided to go for repairing the less used equipment and call on the magic services of the guild. As member she had access to the huge library, looking out for some literature concerning her special dragonknight skills, also Curinure was helpful in answering questions and orient herself in the chaos the mages called order. A quick walk down the city to the harbor side market to meet the blacksmith was done so fast that a short stop in the local tavern was an option as well. Having something to eat, different from the usual guild slup was a welcome distraction, Deri never understood why they book men could eat this slop by the day, but perhaps it was owed to the fact, most of them didn't leave the halls until the full ordination of a mage. Anyway, the visit in the Salted Wings Tavern turned out to be a funny event when Deri saw a few of the famous Undaunted sitting at the tables and drinking a lot of mead. As expected the young heroes, as they named themselves, were singing, shouting at the all monsters they were going to kill, one day. Deri doubted one of the present had ever looked one of the named creatures in the eyes and when this drunken Khajiit Turuk, cheered by his fellow comrades, jumped on the table, dropping parts of his armor and started to dance half naked on the table, before the bartender could prevent the drama, she absolutely was convinced in the idea of a drinking-fun-guild. But it had been quiet entertaining while she enjoyed her Tarragon Chicken. Luckily she didn't see or meet the annoying cat anywhere, so the evening passed peacefully.

Next day Deri got lost in her studies, busy with an old rare book about the possibilities of altering her dragonknight skills, especially the mutations of her often used lava whip caught her attention. She didn't hear the words addressing her twice until a tap on her back made her look over the shoulder to meet the eyes of Curinure who seemed to be very excited. "I am sorry Derisande, but I need someone quickly." he explained. "An urgent issue. The priestess Menaste sent a call for help to the guild."

Deri finished the fascinating book, dropped it away. "What kind of help?" she asked.

"She and her sisters have problems with the temple. You must travel to Tanzewil as soon as possible. The ghosts..the ancestors seem to attack the pilgrims which is a very serious case..."

 _Tanzelwil? Oh that mentioned the cat..._

To be honest, Deri had no intentions to meet Razum-Rar again, she just made a promise to get rid of him, having a job there crashed her plan of ignorance hardly. But she had no choice, she couldn't tell the mage about her fake promise and use it an argument to deny the job.

Half an hour later, Deri sat on a horse provided from the guild and spur the poor mount towards the ancient elven ruin. The ride last almost half the day before the vestige could make out the rest of a former temple complex, but afore she reached the beginning of a caravan of royals, blocking the street and the way. The present marines stopped and forced her to get off her mount for a report to the leader.

The guards led her to the prince himself, making Deri cursing when she realized she had to face all the notabilities and in worst case, the bitchy queen again.

Meeting the altmer of high birth fulfilled all the bad expectations the vestige had, arrogance, stiff and talking like butter sliding from a knife.

"Ah reinforcement from the guild I guess." Deri only nodded in approval. "I'm glad you're here..." he went on in his stiff, aristocratic manner,. " We came to Tanzelwil to honor the spirits of our ancestors, and now they seem bloody well determined to kill us all."

Deri dared to ask, not understanding the situation, Curinure talked about priestess and pilgrims or didn't he? "Why would your ancestors try to kill you?: "

"An excellent question, for which I have no answer. " Naemon shot back. "My dear sister, our Queen, brought us here to perform a ceremonial ritual. Its a bit of political theater, really. Gain the blessings of the dead and all that rubbish."

 _Oh shit spiky-ears is here... Damn it_

 _Come on ask something smart now or they will think you are stupid.._

"Is the Queen in any danger? " was the best coming up into her mind.

"If danger doesn't find her, she'll seek it out and invite it home to dinner. She's in the ruins just ahead, conspiring with the Battlereeve. They're determined to complete the ceremony. Do be a loyal subject and see she survives. Won't you?" The prince asked her firmly.

"I'll see what I can do..." was the good answer.

"Haha I swear, It's like being home for New Life Festival. The family's been drinking since noon, and everyone wants you dead." Now the Prince laughed bitterly then followed the glimpse Deri shot towards all the nobles in the back who were drinking whine and talking nonsense for sure.

"Oh, you know how it is. In the waters off the island, there are great sea beasts. Smaller creatures cling to their sides, eating off the scraps they leave behind. It's the same with the nobility on land." he added before the vestige could ask about all those people.

But still Deri had questions. "Why does the Queen have to do these rituals?" she tried not to sound as clueless as she really was.

"Tradition! Whenever a new monarch takes the throne, there are endless rituals and ceremonies. I myself was halfway through the eighty-eight days of liturgical chanting required to take the throne... Then my dear, lovely... sister returned." The prince told with a small whiff of disappointment.

Obviously he wanted to tell more but Deri had the urgent need to leave, despite she wasn't looking forward the reunion with the queen, but she said goodbye then marched towards the inevitable.

She didn't need long to reach the known battle reeve with his queen, currently in front of a shrine while this Ayrenn tried to perform a pray for a ritual. All around the area she saw angry ghost flying around making this place dangerous. When the altmer spoke the words. "We call upon our honored ancestors to pass on their memory and wisdom... "

Suddenly out of nowhere, a mysterious spirit appeared, answering. "Your ancestors disavow you, false one. The Veiled Queen is the rightful heir, and Norion shall end your reign."

More spirits emerged when Urcelmo shouted. " **My queen, look out!** " Deri draw her staff in a reflex, charging towards the Queen to protect her. Ayrenn draw her blade as well trying to defend the attacking ghosts as good as she can. In seconds the battle reeve and the vestige were next to her side striking back the evil creatures until they finally vanished.

Ayrenn looked at Deri and the vestige feared the worst when the altmer spoke to her. "Well, that could have gone better. Maybe it's all that royal WE nonsense... We call upon our ancestors. It's all rather condescending, isn't it?"

And Deri couldn't answer when being addressed in that kind of manner she hadn't expected. Spiky-ears cocked her brows before she went on. "Seems you refuse to enter into my service, but according to my information, you saved the town of Silsailen and also unmasked a conspiracy of my opposition and now you returned...what should I suppose about that?"

 _Oh shit the captain reported..._

The queen remained silent, fixed her eyes while taking solid ground, obviously waiting for a lucid explanation. But something was different from the latest encounter, Deri noticed. Ayrenn seemed to be stressed, tired and her gaze was not penetrating or intimidating as before, but she seemed to carry some kind of amusement in this absurd situation.

"Well your majesty... I 'm just on guild business, nothing else..."

 _Good girl..good answer..._

"Well... seems your guild business matches the interests of the crown for the... third time... " the queen explained easy-going, her lips forming a secret smile.

"Must be a coincidence.." the words left Deri's mouth before she was thinking about her stupid answer.

 _Oh shit. Couldn't you think of something better..._

And the queen hearty laughed at the simple answer, but made the vestige upset with that kind of reaction. The elf was a riddle for the Breton, Deri couldn't see through this young woman who ruled the elfish nation,no hint for motives or intentions. Dealing with Ayrenn was like a dance on a chess board, long and demanding in psychological terms, in addition this upcoming piercing look coming from crystal blue eyes made it ever worse. And Deri hated it.

 _Damn woman..what is your problem...?_

The young Breton cleared her throat then asked in a calm and proper tone, while she tried to get back her strength .."With all respect your majesty...What is so funny?" she puffed up to to make a better impression.

" **You!** " the queen quickly replied while crossing her arms. Obviously Ayrenn wasn't resentful for her former rejection, at least for the moment. She relaxed and shot amused glances towards the poor vestige, who already regretted accepting this assignment for the second time that day. Her counterpart waited, seconds passed by, neither of them spoke, waiting for each other to make the next move.

The battle reeve who followed the action silently so far, coughed twice to pull the attention back to the purpose of visiting the location. Both woman, men and mer fixed his gaze gratefully when he spoke reasonable.  
"My queen, you should continue to perform the necessary rituals to complete the quest. We need to focus in making progress to leave this place as soon as possible. Your security is not guaranteed here.."

"Wisely spoken Urcelmo.. I shouldn't be stopped in finishing my duties by some angry ancient spirits." she agreed to the suggestion then faced Deri again. "So, since you're already here...and do business for the mage guild..." her voice sounded amused by mentioning it again.."...You can do the job, you are here for..." she pointed upwards to the higher ruins in the back explaining. "There are two priestesses on the west and northern ritual Site, who should aid me in performing all this dusty nonsense. They a good women I trust but fear for their safety..."

This time it was Deri who cocked a brow.

 _...dusty nonsense...?_

"Citizen, go and protect them if necessary. Make sure they are safe and can complete the task!" this sounded like an order from a queen, now Ayrenn was completely back in her role as ruler, her posture become straight and her impression changed to a focused look. "Then meet me at the main entrance for report!"  
And Deri took the chance to escape the displeasing situation quickly by nodding and heading towards north to find the mentioned priestesses.

To her regret the quest was done to soon for her personal feeling. The vestige had to end a spirit named Colonwe, which interfered with the efforts of Priestess Aranwen while doing her pray and the other one needed protection when several waves of ancient spirits tried to interrupt that part of ritual. Sure, Deri had efforts in fighting the spectral creatures, which drained a lot of her magika in fight, she even took some potions before she went over to the other ritual Site because of little exhaustion but nevertheless the reunion with the queen wasn't wanted. Deri even started with a paranoia, shooting around guilty looks in order to meet the damn cat again, she hasn't waste a thought on since she arrived the place. As she knew him from the former encounters, the Khajiit was predestined to show up whenever not expected. To all misfortune she owned him an answer to whatever or didn't she?

Deri got lost in her thoughts when shuffling slowly towards the center of the ruins, where apparently the queen was waiting for her report. The spirits were less in number now, performing the rituals seemed to have an effect on the enchanted place and the path was free from danger as she could make out with watchful eyes.  
Why does she always have the habit to make things more complicated for herself whenever she has the chance to? Maybe this was the reason she was in that kind of mess now and above all the douchebag for Emeric as example. Things could have been simply easier when saying the word NO more often, but who could say NO to a king? She also said YES to Vanus suggestion….but hey she became better when saying NO to the elven queen, but still she was the douchebag now . Did she really said NO? Or does she really have a choice?

Of course Ayrenn was waiting impatiently with her faithful battlereeve in tow and expected her news concerning her task. Being the good servant, Deri willingly gave information about the success of her job, hoping she was done for it.  
Hearing about the safeness of priestesses and the successfully performance made the queen feel relieved, she gave her satisfied smile, tension flow away visible. Although Ayrenn expressed her disapproval on that whole ritual stuff, it seemed it was nevertheless an unwanted evil to pass for her duty as queen.

"I guess the mage guild will be proud of your business... " she wisecracked in addition and Deri was back in her uncomfortable zone. But her mission wasn't finished yet as she experienced by the following remarks of her favorite spiky-ear.

The queen wanted her to accompany inside the Ancestral Chamber down under the visible ruins of the ritual Site. Urcelmo harshly objected the idea but was silenced by Ayrenn's unmistakable orders to remain outside and guard the entrance. The battlereeve had no word to argue, his concerns about the queen's safety didn't reach the ears of the tall blond young woman. But was her hair really blond? Deri caught herself starring at the shimmering thatch falling down her neck below that feather crown, it was more silver than blond she recognized in the midday sun. According to her knowledge, the brighter the hair of an elf, the more pure blooded and higher born the one was considered. Urcelmo had dark hair, he couldn't be of high born she fantasized in her mind.

 _Glad my hair is dark ...and no one cares..._

But Ayrenn was restless, not leaving her space to continue on silly thoughts, pulling her attention back to the huge stone made door which lead into the heart of the old temple complex.  
Deri had no choice and sighed when she was firmly summoned again to follow. A last warning before entering: "I should warn you, three coins say Norion is down in the crypts..."

The vestige remembered her experience with the advisor from Vulkhel guard when toddling behind resolute elf to underground. No wonder the snooty elf was one of the bad guys, Deri already had suggested him guilty to be involved in the assassination plans made by Captain Astanya. Ayrenn also confirmed her idea by explaining. "If he's sided with that Veiled Queen, he's nothing than a traitor..hat means we have to end him, here and now."

Passing down the stairs, the first enemies approached suddenly. Spirits, the same as on the surface before appeared in the passage, accompanied by the voice of Norion which threatened Ayrenn with death to give the throne to this ominous Veiled Queen. Deri made a quick jump towards the leading queen who had pressed ahead the dark halls with high speed to keep up. The queen quickly pulled her weapon approaching the spectral enemies, letting her sword dance through the glowing limbs with dainty finesse while Deri took care of the peril nearing from the back as more of the disgruntled appearances show up to slow them down. Studying the books of the Mage Guild bore fruits when the vestige used her new burning Talons to stop her opponents coming further, letting them roast in the storm of cinder. She may have to practice for more efficiency but it was enough to end before taking much damage herself. She turned back to the queen who almost finished her issues in same time, smoothly sinking her blade into the last glowing ghost before is vanished with a loud puff into the air. Deri was little impressed she had to admit, shooting a surprised look towards the apparently not so helpless young woman to earn reproachful looks back.

"I was a warrior before I became queen. I can handle myself.." she announced.

Deri cocked a brow at the given statement, she couldn't suppress a crooked grin.

 _Really dear?...Then tell me why I am here..._

Ayrenn stopped abruptly her efforts to move on when realizing the grin from the Breton. "Honestly, you think of me like a spoilt little princess...do you?"

 _Oh behave..._

"Of course **not** your majesty... I would never think of you like that..." Deri tried to save herself.

 _But I wanna keep my head..._

But Ayrenn wasn't satisfied with her neutral answer, according to her face. She get tensed and took position solid with crossed arms in front the Breton, declaring. "Of course you do... " she sober determined. "...Don't tell me this usual your-majesty-bla-bla-bla, just like all the lickspittles who are blinded by my crown."  
And now they were back on the chessboard, figures set for the next move. Deri hated to be put on the spot.

"Afraid to ask a **real question**?" Ayrenn cheeky shot.

"Of course not!" was answered immediately by Deri, who took defense position opposite.

" **Then ask!** " she ordered and put her sword back into the sheath. Apparently the queen was hurrying in finishing the plot down here before, but unfortunately now there was enough time to discuss Deri's obviously misplaced reaction towards the _glorious_ fighting skills of spiky-ears now.  
Deri was on the horns of a dilemma, what was proper to ask a queen without risking bad consequences?

"If you have been a warrior before...How did you gain the throne?

 _So smart...change of topic_

But Ayrenn eagerly answered to this topic. "My father, King Hidelith of Alinor, passed on the Aetherius. He was a good man. So I returned to take my father's place, because of my birthright."

The vestige became keen, remembering the chats in Silsailen and the information given by Elenwen in the evening. " And why didn't your brother Naemon ascend to the throne? According to the record..with all due respect your majesty... you vanished a long time ago..."

Ayrenn commented this fact with a deep bugged sigh before the vestige continued." You elves are normally so... bound your traditions of rituals and ceremonies..." she pointed out. "...Your brother... The price told me he was halfway through a eighty-eight days of liturgical chanting required to take the throne..."

Ayrenn waved her off, insisting. "...because my lifetime of experience has prepared me, honed me, **to be the ruler we need now.** " She put another question while leaving her position and approaching the vestige slowly, talking serious. "And honestly tell me, would you do such a nonsense of studying dusty Praxis and obsolete Ceremonial traditions for 3555 days, locked in a labyrinth filled with bigoted old mer watching outnumbered scrolls, while the real world outside changes more and more?"

Deri agreed by shaking her head in understanding, not realizing yet they were in the middle of a nice banter, chatting casually. "So you run away and had your fun in adventuring?" she shot out.

O _ops perhaps this is to cheeky..._

But this made Ayrenn smile, she even laughed. " Hah. Have you heard some of the rumors? My exploits have been greatly exaggerated, I can assure you. Except the story about the bear. That one's true." She grinned at the memory, became amused and funny for a moment. That was not so usually expected queen-like, Deri recognized.

"What about the bear?" she asked curiously, this was something she definitely was interested to hear more, but sadly Ayrenn ignored her question, when returning to her former mood, pacing up and down in the small floor.

"I'm aware of the fact that some of my people disapprove my actions in the past, not understanding the need for changes." She finally stopped in front of the vestige, clenched her fists, speaking more like a plea, as she wanted to reassure and strengthen herself. "The more important is to show and present my willingness to honor the old traditions which a new monarch has to perform in gathering the throne and get the legit support and trust of my people."

Then she headed off, started to walk on, explaining. "Normally, we have to commune quietly with the dead. We're supposed to show willingness to heed the wisdom of our ancestors. But as you have already seen, my reign so far has been anything but normal. I worry there will be even more complications." A pause then one simple order. "Lets move on, my sword is thirsty!"

And then the conversation stopped suddenly, the queen turned into her focused status back, eager to carry on the path into the halls lying before both woman.  
Deri silently followed behind Ayrenn. It didn't take long to face the next barrier, again spirits and a well known voice by Norion promising the fate and repeating his mantra concerning this veiled queen. The battle happened silently, no words just the sounds of magika filling the old halls and clinking of swords until the the floor was clean again. A short statement of Ayrenn disturbed the recurring silence. "It feels good to draw my sword again!" She examined the wordless vestige, asking. "Do you need a break?"

 _Me ? No..Do you need one?_

Deri didn't answer with words, not sure to start over another conversation, she simply negate with a gesture. Ayrenn obviously had something different in mind when asking another question. "Do tell me...Why do you hate elves so much?"

"I don't hate your race...of course." short and simple answer of Deri.

"But you despise me and my people..I can see it in your eyes." Ayrenn remarked confidently, letting Deri spare room to get out of the blame.

Deri felt caught, did she show her own disapproval about altmer-pretension so visible to see? On one hand it was true, she doesn't like the elves for their arrogance, but since arriving the island, going to the guild and meeting the people in Silsaien who treated her normal and openly shared their opinions about the actual political on goings in the nation, she had admit the prejudices don't fit in general. And just in this moment, the queen of the alleged arrogance was standing personally in front of her, a huge riddle for its own to solve.

"I don't... your majesty... otherwise I wouldn't serve for the guild here..." That was true or wasn't it?

"Racism is the greatest enemy against progress and peace. High elven supremacy cut my folk too long from the real world outside." the queen offered with a hint of regret. "I spent many years traveling the face of Nirn, realizing how the world really works." She seems to recall memories of former times when ending her comment with a deep sigh. Her glimpse turned tired and exhausted, like she dropped a well prepared and maintained mask, she was off-guard for a moment.  
"This Veiled Heritance is a danger to the dominion, to peace. Pure racists, High Elven supremacists with no understanding of the real world." Ayrenn felt back into a mantra she must have repeated in the past before. Playing with her hands, stretching and clenching her fists again, she angrily shot at the walls. "Short-sighted misanthropes with delusions of grandeur! Bastard throwbacks that should crawl back beneath their rock!"

"And yet, you claim the rulership for Nirn over all races, just a as two other ones before." Deri interjected in a soft and sober tone.

She didn't want to discuss politics as she avoided the topic as good as she could in the past, oddly this time she was interested in drama of missing leadership for Tamriel especially in the motives of queen Ayrenn. The nonsense or not-nonsense Ermeric proudly told her in stormhaven, was still present in her mind. Of course everybody had good reasons and only the best intentions for every single citizen living on the face of Nirn.

Ayrenn locked eyes with her, saying calmly. "Yes I do. Years of war and suffer, the continent dipped with blood of countless souls, daedra worshiping in the imperial city, spreading around all cyrodiil. It has to end."

"And why must you be the one to save everybody? Why have the Altmer and your dominion the legit claim on the ruby throne?"

"Men have failed in fulfilling this task over and over again, but we can do it. Together with the Wood Elves and Khajiit, we have the iron will, the strength of arms and the depth of character to solve the problems facing Tamriel."

"And then? Elfish domination over all other races? Nobody will accept his." the vestige made clear, leaning back at the wall.

The queen stretched herself, still wearing her exhausted face. "No. My rulership should be one of peace and prosperity. One folk united under the eagle banner to stop the cycle of violence and destruction for all citizens in Tamriel." Ayrenn thought a few seconds, biting her lip, like she was unsure how to go on. Deri waited, giving her space until she spoke again. "I don't blame the men-races, but they are too young, they are children without the wisdom gained of age, they need a strong hand to lead them."

Deri got pissed, taking it to personal when remembering her own fate and the sacrifices she had given. To be regarded like a child made her angry. "Do I look like a **child** for you.. **your majesty**?"

Now it was Deri's part to quit the conversation and move on quickly. In her back Ayrenn stepped behind, explaining calmly. "You took it out of the context."

"You are talking about ending racism, but still you do...you think... about my people as minor. That's racism or isn't it? Or does your idea of equality only fit for Bosmer and Khajiit because they are part of your dominion?"

"Good point..." Ayrenn sighed in her back. "... but as long the other races are enemies and fighting us, they can never be part of the Dominion or a new order." Deri felt a hand touching her shoulder, no firm pressure but enough to make her stop and turn around to face Ayrenn's intimate gaze.

"Do I treat you like a minor, Derisande?" she asked reproachfully.

Addressing her by the chosen name for the first time, made the vestige shuddering.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tanzewil 2

Ayrenn forced her to meet her blue eyes, not letting Deri slip away from the asked question. The vestige hesitated, desperately trying to find a loophole, a way out to get away, but Ayrenn's grip on her shoulder remained firm and determining.

"Let me go..." an answer in a reflex from the Breton a skipped action to release tension, not a very confident one, more a plea but enough to let the queen loosen the grip.

Ayrenn collected herself even gave a little impression of doubting her former rough action as if she has gone too far. "... a hard one.." then muttered. "..enough now.."

"Why did you tell me all that?"

The queen laughed twice then finally revealed the truth and her real intentions. "Let's quit the **masquerade**...Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I let an unknown Breton running around my island without monitoring all the steps you do. Especially one of Emeric's potential agents as **You** turned out to be later." making Deri speechless and froze in motion, almost caught in the act. The queen had just seen through and had played with her the whole time, it was just a game to play and the rules also the setting had changed completely.

"I expected an assassination by the daggerfall-alliance, an assassin was already announced and expected by my eyes. But it was surprising **you** defeated the plan." she crossed her arms. "Obviously not the one to kill me, which doesn't make any sense."

The altmer woman built up herself in an intimating manner making Deri just following her further explanations silently.

"My agents followed you to Silsaihen..." Ayrenn explained very self-assured. "They watched you, monitored your actions when helping my people against that Veiled Heritance which is probably also an ally of Emeric to reach his goal for decomposition of my dominion."

And in this moment Deri understood the true motives of the cat by following her, suddenly showing up in the village, supporting her in finding the real marines. It has been a test to pass.

"It's disgusting by the way... they even team up with the enemy to destroy my efforts..." Ayrenn angrily remarked to herself when going up and down, before finishing in front of Deri to set another statement, still totally in control of the situation."You are not loyal to your own king according to your actions, so what kind of game are you playing? I think I was kind and fair to you... **until now**!" her voice turned harsh in the end, expressing impatience.

"You're not afraid I could kill you?" Deri asked perplexed when realizing all her efforts to mask her true identity failed so miserably.

"If you wanted to kill me.. You would already done or better let's say you would tried to...not that you could ever succeed in doing so." Ayrenn confidently made clear then laughed at the still confused vestige again. "Listen my dear. I would not stand here today as queen if I were the one making it so easy..." she pointed down. "Better watch your ground next time!"

Deri's eyes followed the hint to find herself standing on a rune which seemed to be a volcanic one, glowing blue unmistakably. Deri remembered the magic skill, this one could knock herself instant into the air with a bad stunning effect any time by starting moving. She was trapped by the queen, without any option to free or act. The hard truth was obvious, she underestimated the elf and now was delivered to the grace of the altmer holding the cards in her hands.

"But enough of games. Tell me, why is one of Emeric's agents helping me? Are you **nuts**?" Ayrenn went on, expecting an answer from the poor vestige.

"I have no intention to kill you.." The Breton simply let out.

"Ah I see, oddly I may believe you after the strange episode in Vulkhelwatch but perhaps it was just part of the plan to obtain my trust under false pretenses. Are you a spy? An informer to plant into my services for infiltration? But then why denying entering my service?"

"No! I came here for other reasons." was the immediate objection.

"Tell me..why should I believe you? What should stop or prevent me from sending your cut head back to Emeric with a greeting card of the Dominion?"

"I didn't want to come here, a friend told me I should do so." Ok it sounded stupid but that was honest, no idea whether Ayrenn was buying it or not.

The elf was amused. "A friend told you... So you're on vacation, having a break from war and see the nice summerset isles, I guess. And by coincidence you decided to support the interests of the dominion three times so far." It was ridiculous of course and Ayrenn waved a finger, releasing some magika to renew the rune among Deri's feet with a simple gesture, she may be young but she was indeed no fool.

The vestige had to be honest with herself, her story combined with the current situation was too unbelievable, if she walked in her counterpart shoes, she would not believe it either. Nevertheless the elf was really persuading when talking about her motives for her dominion, why all the efforts of declaring her point of view before?

"If you have already made up your mind...why are we still talking?" the vestige gave up. "Kill me and end it now! Doesn't make any difference." Remaining stiff in the trap set above required a lot of self-control, also this kind of conversation was unfair.

"Do you want to **die**?" the queen cocked her brows in incomprehension.

" **Yes!** "

Not that she could die so easily, the possibility of a true death was not available, but Deri was tired of the show, the imagination of finding temporary peace in fake death was welcome. Unfortunately it would last only a short time before her soulless body returns but her mind would be free for moment.

"You are **queer**!" Ayrenn assessed with straight face then curled her lips to a sneer. "Crazy...and funny... Raz already told me there is something special on you."

 _Oh please can we finally end this..._

"Just for the record...Your friend...the alleged friend of course...the one who told you to come here into my lands.. what did he promised you to find..or for what reasons?"

"He didn't mentioned that... He said I will find out then..."

Ayrenn was bursting with laughter again. "By Auri-El, you're better than any fairy teller...really." As absurd the situation was, it was entertaining the altmer, she enjoyed the interrogation visible. "I should employ you as my jester in court." she quipped.

"Thank you Vanus..." Deri grumbled quietly. She was fucked up now all thanks to the glorious guild master she thought of being a trust able friend. She better had stayed in storm haven and continued to be a footboy for the covenant.

" **Wait** , what did you say? " Ayrenn suddenly stopped her amusement, lifting her head and inquiring further with growing interest. "What name did you say? Who is this friend?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway." a long sigh from the vestige. "It's the master of the mage guild." No idea if Vanus gets in trouble for naming him here, she didn't care, he was the reason for her mess and so it was his own fault.

"Vanus Galerion? **The** Vanus Galerion of Psijc order? He sent you here?"

"Yes, who else?" Ayrenn held on for a moment then mustered Deri closely, now with different eyes as it seemed but not forgetting to maintain the rune at Deri's feet with a simple elegant motion of her finger. "Tell me **exactly** what he said."

Deri didn't want to talk about details of the critical conversation so she mentioned only fragments. "I can't remember, something about the great picture, destiny, somebody high owning him a favor and bla bla bla."

 _You don't believe I'm going to chat out of the sewing box? Do you?_

"You should be honest with me if you want to leave this place **in one piece**." Ayrenn firmly ordered, still focusing her.

"And if I **don't want** to leave in one piece?" the vestige was finally fed up, time to die now.

Seconds passed the the queen suddenly smiled. "You're pretty bold... are you? The others would not dare to speak with me like that.." she remarked with amusement again.

"I have nothing left to lose.."

"I like that." The altmer commented with a chuckle. "You are different..."

 _Ok...it's enough now..._

"Can you please kill me now?" Deri desperately begged for salvation, mentally adjusted for the inescapable.

" **No!** " The elf flicked her fingers and the rune disappeared. "For some reasons, I'm willing to believe you...for now." she grinned, offering a bright smile, confusing the Breton woman again.

Deri finally moved, her aching muscles relaxing by a deep breath then starring at the elf before asking insecurely. "And what now?"

"You are going to assist me in finishing this nonsense here and don't dare to leave or run away, the guards waiting at the entrance will kill you instant when returning without me."

 _I hate you spiky-ears..._

Everything was set and planned by the altmer before, no way out until the job was done.

 _I hate you so much spiky-ears..._

And the show continued as before, much to the vestige's discomfort. The queen was ordering and Deri was the drummer again. "Go and find the second crystal, equal to the one next to the door." The queen put her attention to a platform with a blue transparent stone on top. "They both need to be activated to open the door."

 _I should go..._

Deri quickly stepped away to find the other one, in her mind she directly started to develop an in-her-eyes genius escape plan from the isle. First step was to get out of the dungeon alive or whatever and get lost as soon as possible, second was to reach the haven in vulkhelguard and meet the captain of the ship which brought her to summerset. Jimila had been her name if she remembered right, no doubt for some coins of gold and more alcohol the kajiit makes sure she could vanish from the view of the elves and their queen easily. Third and hopefully last thing, she is going to meet Vanus and literally tear up his head for the dumbest idea he ever had. And then she would go in a tavern and drink until she falls unconscious, letting politics just be politics for the fools in the world.

 _Yeah that's the plan...Great plan_

The second crystal was sadly located on higher platform then the one next to the door causing trouble to Deri when trying to reach the damn thing. Just a few centimeters were missing and unfortunately she had to touch the damn stone, a spark a light magic didn't work for activating. She cursed a few times before the perky voice in her back reminded her she wasn't alone down there.

"Need a hand?"

A growl left the vestige's throat when Ayrenn appeared behind, stretching out a slender arm, touching the crystal without any effort thanks to her taller height before it started to glow followed by the sound of stones moving down the hall.

"I was wondering what took you so long?" the queen shot towards the pissed Breton, Deri could swear she was grinning as well. "Can't believe you are one of Emeric's top agents tzz tzz."

" **Damn you elf!** " she shouted without beating around the bush to express her frustration.

The queen approached her with complacency but acting calm. "Oh I see we are over all this majesty-bla-bla nonsense. Fine..."

 _I could kill you bitch..._

"Just to make one thing clear: You are not my queen, never will be and... " Deri coughed slightly. "By the way...I was already working out something to solve that.."

"By what? Finding a ladder or a chair?" Ayrenn interrupted.

 _Uhh that wasn't fair...so mean_

"Yes!"

"Hmm but there is no chair or ladder down here..." Ayrenn said, totally eased when letting her eyes wandering slowly around the area. "Only dust, dirt, ghosts and probably traitors in the center of this dusty place..."

Now she mocked Deri, enjoying the advantage of being in charge too much.

 _What is going wrong here..?_

The vestige turned around not answering, quickly heading to the now open stone door where the traitor was waiting for them.

 _Never ask me again why I don't like fucking elves.._.

...

The dancing longsword combined with blasts of pure blue energy from Ayrenn hit the approaching Norion before the telltale elf even could land a first blow with his flame staff.

And Deri recognized the queen had not only shitted her with words, also about her abilities in combat as well. No wonder she had been so self assured the whole time, never feared the vestige was a real threat to her, this made her finally fucked up mentally completely.

Norion needed more efforts to finish than the annoying spirits before but as a good girl, Deri supported as best she could to end him, giving the traitor what he deserves.

Ayrenn wasted no time, performing a prayer to receive the blessing of the appearing ancients then ordered in the usual manner. "Let's get out of this place...we have to talk!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Outside waited an already impatient Urcelmo along with en entourage, which had increased while she had been _busy_ with the queen downstairs. Several members of the brave first Auridon Marines and the Queen's life Guard were posted around the ruin, guaranteeing safety at least.

"My queen you made it. " the battle reeve gladly rushed forward to check on his monarch. "Thanks to Auri-El we have been concerned about the long absence..."

Ayreen shook her head. "All clear, we just had to...to discuss something."

"What about the traitor Norion?" he asked curiously.

Ayreen answered with a simple hand movement, grabbing her long sword and pulled it out of its shaft. "My sword must be sharpened again, also cleaned of traitor blood."

 _Oh..Damn how can you be so damn cool..._

Deri groaned, before letting her focused eyes wander around to find a leak in the safe-circle established around them. She wasn't listening to the following conversation when the battle reeve reported the latest happenings during their little trip in the catacombs. To Deri's bad luck, the marines had done a good job, setting up a perfect security area, the only way of disappearance was to run and jump of the side of the huge hill in her back.

 _Ok sneaking tactics Derisandre..._

In the meantime Urcelmo informed Ayreen about the ugly fact, that most of the royal entourage, which remained with whine and bore at the street were drunk and displeased. "You brother Naomon even insisted on making a bet about your returning and his wife slurred she would be sooooo heartbroken that she could not support you in this project." "I can totally imagine..."Ayrenn grunted before changing her face an annoyed glance. "You can choose your friends and alleys, bud sadly not your family." shooting another one to the breton to meet her eyes again explaining calmly. "You are not going anywhere. Don't even try, I dare you!"

 _Ok...jumping tactic now?...Hm nope_

"So my queen where to go now? And what about the breton hero?" Urcelmo gave Deri an admirable look.

"We'll continue to move on the track, next village is Phaer right?"

"Yes your majesty..." he nodded bravely.

"So gather troops and go with the advance party forward, clean the area and make sure we can camp there until afternoon." she instructed easily. "And take our little hero with you. Make sure she isn't leaving before getting her reward by me."

"As you wish your majesty.." the battelreeve nodded then faced Deri, patting her back and whispering. "Once by a beer or two you must tell me what happened downstairs...my dear friend." while pulling the young woman away from the temple.

 _Should she be happy about the latest developments or what?_

Deri heard a few orders made by the Ayrenn in the distance before she, Urcelmo and a few marines were out of range.

"Cariel, I need to bring you an urgent message to mage guild. Tell them, we'll need the duties of the sent _mage_ for longer, also this must be given only to the guild master himself, are we clear?" the bosmer confirmed then quickly started running, vanishing beyond the trees.

The platoon and the "Cheerful company" of royals moved along the roads of Auridon to reach the next station of the queen's journey to make her first official visit in meeting all the citizens of the beautiful elves island. Deri had to ride along the side of a few marines, who were always keeping an eye on the breton. Deri had noticed a few of them including the royals shot her mistrusting glances, obviously questioning her presence at the queens train, but it didn't matter anyway how she felt about it, there was no chance to escape for the moment. She hadn't talk to Queen since leaving Tanzewil, she only could witness her actions from the back, seeing how she led her marines, giving orders, chatting with the battle reeves as Urcelmo and laughing lighthearted from time to time. Her brother the Prince remained with his arrogant wife, debating about nonsense and drinking whine for joy.

 _Such a waste of time..._

The things told by Ayrenn in the crypts wandered trough the mind of the breton once again while patting the neck of her horse softly. In comparison to the stiff and unwelcome behavior of the royal fun-picknick-society accompanying the track, she totally acted different. It was in contrast open-minded and appreciative towards her soldiers and subordinates, also the train included a high number of bosmer and kajiit. And all of them were treated the same way, no differences in race. Ayrenn's demeanor was confident and clear, Deri caught herself at staring onto the young elf again, forgetting about her anger of being bound to the monarch until one of her fellow riders cleared his throat noticeable to her right. She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to be busy with her water bottle, fixed at her saddle.

She didn't get the opportunity to speak with the Queen again until they set up a camp before reaching Phaer at the following day. She was summoned to Ayrenn's tent at dawn after she spent most of day in supporting the setup of camping, never been out of the watching eyes of her observers. The time she received the order, she was already sitting at a fire, eating and drinking with some unknown bosmer and altmer who were not willing to change words with her, but she wasn't complaining, she didn't want to talk with them either.

Ayrenn was finishing last tactical orders when she waved the breton into her tent, dismissing her leadership elite and her brother who gave Deri another confusing look when passing by.

Deri expected nothing, she was just hoping that the queen finally let her go, but Ayrenn started to smirk at the grumpy breton, unfolding a letter and pointed towards a comfortable wooden chair and Deri knew...

 _...So I'm not leaving...Great...what now..._

Ayrenn sat down in the opposite, a chair bigger with a velvet pillow, then she grinned and declared. "You didn't bow when entering my tent." it sounded reproachful then she leaned forward adding. "...And you didn't address me with the formal and adequate title."

 _Ok...That's a fact spikey-ears..._

"You still can kill me if you like." Deri countered unimpressed.

Ayreen laughed. "You're lucky, you're part of the Mage Guild and the fact that I like it. Otherwise I had to punish you for the lack of respect. I think 30 lashes in front of the track would be suitable for disobedience." she smirked and Deri's expression fainted. Dying was one thing, quick and easy but torture wasn't an option, lashes didn't sound funny. The imagination of this act was frightened enough, she never had been lashed before, no need to start with it now.

Ayrenn sensed her fear. "I might think about it, keep it in mind for later. I appreciate the prospect of..." she wisecracked visible amused. "..Or I think about something even better, running around my camp naked for one day..." this suggestion followed by a devilish grin.

" **Your majesty...** " Deri stumbled and Ayrenn was bursting with even more laughter.

"Haha... you should see your face now..."

 _...You are a mean spiky-ears..._

 _...Gonna pay this back..._

"Just kidding...In all my travels around Tamriel I got to know the sense of humor, which I appreciated very much especially from the bretons. I am really disappointed by your reaction."

 _Stop fooling me..._

"But let's get back to business." she announced then waved somebody along standing in front of her tent. Deri was surprised to see Razum-Dar entering, the queen gestured him to take place on another chair and went back to the letter in her hands. "I received an answer from my good old friend Vanus." she quickly read a few lines then looked back at Deri to tell the bad news. "You're completely free of your duties concerning ordinary guild business and you are hired for my personal _**service**_... "she formed a smile when pronouncing the word "service". "...which means you are officially bound to my grace as long as I need you, the guild master himself decided. "

She proudly gathered another sealed letter from her leather bag and delivered to the terrified breton.

Deri couldn't believe, she opened up the seal starting reading.

" _Dear Derisande,_

 _it seems things were turning out the best way as possible._ _I was informed about your excellent service in supporting our beloved Queen Ayreen in order to make huge chances for not only the race of elves._

 _This gives you huge possibilities to get more insights that fit in your destiny about the big picture. So as being the master of the guild I free you from your ordinary obligations and order you temporally into the personal service of Queen Ayrenn as long as she needs your assistance._

 _I am sure I won't have to remind you of your oath given by joining the guild to fulfill your duties._

 _Vanus Galerion"_

Deri folded the latter, sighed then shook her head in disbelief.

 _...That can't be true..._

 _...I kill him when I return..._


End file.
